Cosmic Truth
by possum
Summary: The Scoobes are in Cleveland, Sam and Dean find Andrew's website and read about the infestation of vampires. They head to Cleveland to kill some vamps and meet some interesting people. BTVS post S7. Supernatural S1
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is set about a year after what will be the end of Supernatural's first season. Back-story later on will fill you on what happened in my 'verse. About the whole Buffy timeframe, let's just say after 'Chosen' and 'Not Fade Away'. Spike came back to Buffy and now they are all in Cleveland.

Disclaimer: Not mine don't own any of them. Oh, but if I did!

Chapter 1

"Andrew! I told you to get off that damn Internet an hour ago! It's your turn to do the dishes and if I find dirty dishes in the morning again, it's going to be your ass!" Buffy yelled down the stairs into Andrew's Palace of Solitude, or whatever he liked to call it.

Andrew frowned and hunched his shoulders, "I'm writing my blog," he whined, "and Spike was on the Internet all day looking at porn!"

Buffy glared at Spike who was sitting at the kitchen island drinking his last cup of blood for the night. "Jus' lookin' pet. Can't blame a man for that."

Faith snorted as she passed by, "You'd be surprised at the things B can blame you for."

Buffy shot another glare at the dark haired slayer, "Let's not do the whole 'cause murdering is bad thing' again. It's getting old."

"Yeah, and not funny anymore. Redeemed, I say again." Faith threw up her hands and headed upstairs for her bunk.

Buffy turned back to the door of the firehouse basement, "Ten minutes, then I want this kitchen clean!" She shut the door and turned to look at the vampire sitting in the kitchen, trying to look innocent.

Spike tilted his head and gave his slayer his most seductive look, "Come now luv, you know you're the only one for me."

Buffy fought a small inner battle and lost spectacularly just like she always did, "Come on, let's go to bed. You can make it up to me."

Andrew waited till he heard the footsteps fade away and then got back to writing his blog for the day on the website he created about the slayer and her crew. Willow had helped a bit and made him promise not to use any names to keep everyone safe and not think that they were crazy.

That was his job in the insane little bunch of Hellmouth guardians. To maintain the website and try to filter the crazies from actual slayers without a watcher or sights of unnatural creatures and whatnot. The job was harder than it looked and usually he just ended up webcaming with D&D players.

Somewhere in Indiana...

Sam took a bite of his turkey club and scrolled through the search results on his laptop.

"You know, this is a pretty damn good burger, you'd never know by the look of this place." Dean said while chewing said burger.

Sam looked at his brother with disgust, "Those things are going to kill you one day."

Dean swallowed and then smiled, "Not if some nasty gets me first."

"Nearly did." Dean's face hardened somewhat, and Sam knew he shouldn't have gone there. "Look Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Sam went back to his computer cursing himself for bringing up what had happened last year. Something on the search caught his eye.

"Slayer of the Vampyre."

Dean frowned, "What?"

Sam looked up, "It's a website out of Cleveland, Ohio."

"What do you think, does it look legit?"

Sam sighed, "I don't know. There's a lot of stuff on here, I'll bookmark it and come back to it later."

Dean wiped his mouth and threw the napkin on the table, "Yeah, well Sammy I hope so. I sure would like to wipe out the rest of those wicked bitches."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean opened the door to their motel room and threw his bag on the bed nearest to the door. He went to take off his jacket and winced at the still sharp pain in his side and shoulder.

He had a feeling that the pain in his side was a rib or maybe two that hadn't healed quite right and his shoulder pain was the result of a dislocated shoulder that had needed more time to heal than he had allowed.

Dean glanced at his brother and noticed the slight limp Sam had in his left leg from being slammed into the car door, and the scar that graced his face from his left temple to the middle of his cheek. That car accident had damaged them in more ways than one.

Dean eased himself into one of the chairs with a groan, while Sam stretched out on one of the beds. "You know Dean, you should really have those ribs checked out again."

Dean snorted, "Sure, Sam. And while I'm at it, why don't I get one of these white bed sheets and wave it around like a flag for the demon to find us."

Sam raised up on his elbow, "All I'm saying is that we're not ready to hunt again, Dean. We didn't take time to heal right, as soon as you could breathe on your own we got the hell out of there before the demon could track us. You can barely hold a gun because of your shoulder, and there's no way that I'll ever run in a marathon again."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "When did you ever run in a marathon before, Sammy?"

Sam laughed easing the tension in the room, "Look, you know I'm right about this."

"You think you're right. But when it comes down to us and them, we'll be ready for the fight."

Sam flopped back on the bed and sighed. "What is your deal about these vampires anyway, Dean?"

Dean flashed back to that night on the road. The night that Sam and most likely himself would have died if their Dad hadn't been there with the Colt.

"Sam, you know that Colt was the only thing that got us out of there alive. If Dad hadn't been there- Look, you didn't see the way that sonofabitch looked at me. He knew that he had your life in his hands, and I am _never _going to see that look again, Sammy. You got me? Any vampire I come across is toast. Besides, you know Dad's plan as well as I do. We are to continue on till he sends for us. Whatever he's doing, he needs to do it alone."

Sam sighed again, "I know, it's just that I can't get the image of that demon inside Dad out of my head. What if he's possessed again?"

Dean snorted, "Then we would be dead already. We wouldn't be dealing with minions, it would come after us it's self. Dad's fine, Sam. We follow his orders just as we've always done, and when the time comes he'll send for us.

"I guess that means I need to get with the research."

Dean smiled, "Atta boy, Sammy."

Meanwhile in Cleveland...

Faith punched and kicked her way through the nest of vamps, staking left and right. Her senses told her that Spike was off to her left and the probies were safe watching the fight. Faith just let her instincts take over, telling her where to kick, punch, and stake. It felt so damn good!

For those years she was locked up, she felt like she should just die. She was a tool and while she was in the clink she couldn't work, there was no need for her. But she was repenting, and that means suffering. Just ask Angel, he knows all about it.

"Oy! Faith! The bloke's done for, just finish 'im off."

Faith looked up and saw the probies staring at her with a mix of awe and terror. She glanced at Spike and saw that he was smoking his cigarette disinterestedly. "Hurry up, Slayer. It's time to put the babies to bed."

Faith looked down and saw what could have been a vampire, if it hadn't been beaten beyond recognition. She grabbed her stake and drove it through the heart. She turned on her heel and headed for the firehouse as it exploded into ash behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faith rested her head against the tile as the hot water poured over her head. She closed her eyes and sighed. She'd lost it out there for a little while, scared the probies and herself a little.

It was her dark side. Everyone has one, it just seemed that hers was a little closer to the surface, ready to come out at a moments notice. It was something she fought with daily.

Faith shut off the water and grabbed a towel from the stack by the shower room. It had enough heads for six people, but after taking a lot of communal showers Faith liked the privacy. The girls where still young enough to not care.

It really was kinda cool living in an old firehouse. Everyone loved the fire pole and it was so big, there was plenty of room for all the girls to have bunks, big training rooms, a research room, big kitchen, dining room table, and lots of bathroom space; all a plus with lots of girls living together.

Faith had taken to calling the potential slayers, probies- like probationary firefighters. They all bunked together in what they liked to call the Commons with Dawn, Faith, and Willow, while Buffy and Spike had their own room and Xander and Andrew shared the basement; a fact that Xander was not happy with. Giles commuted from a small apartment he rented in the city.

Faith made her way to her bunk and ignored the whispers and looks as she passed by. She was used to being looked at differently, after all she was the "bad" slayer. In some people's eyes, no matter how much she did, she would always be that slayer.

Buffy turned on her side towards Spike, "I'm worried about her."

Spike lay the book he was reading on his chest, "I know you are, pet. 'S nothin' you can do. She has to work this out on 'er own."

Buffy sighed, "I know, but what you said about her going berserkers tonight in front of the potentials kinda makes me wonder."

Spike looked at her, "Like maybe it was a mistake to bring her into this?"

Buffy frowned, "No, I mean she has nowhere else to go. It's better for her that she's here-"

"Where you can keep an eye on 'er?"

Buffy pouted, "I didn't say that. I just wish I knew how to help her."

Spike cupped her face in his palm, "Jus' be there for 'er, pet. Everyone she's ever known has left her, her mum, da, Robin. Jus' be there."

Buffy smiled and leaned over and kissed him, "How'd you get to be so smart?"

Spike smirked, "Well, I _am_ over a hundred years old."

While Dean was in the shower, Sam pulled out his laptop and hooked it up to the phone jack, a hotel room with broadband, thank God.

He went to his favorites and clicked on the Slayer website again. There were five links labeled History, Blog, Archives, Photos, and Big Bads. There was also an e-mail link. Sam clicked on the History link first.

Dean wiped the steam from the shower off the mirror. He braced himself on the sink and stared into his own reflection.

He was doing what he had always done, following orders. He wished that he didn't have to, that there really weren't bad things in the shadows, but he had seen too much, killed too much to know that there were. That there always would be.

Vampires were a good thing to focus on right now. There wasn't much in any of the newspapers to go on, so Dean felt that this was as good a time as any to do some damage.

Sam was watching a video on his laptop when Dean emerged from the bathroom. "Find anything concrete in there?"

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, the Winchester boys and the Scoobies will meet I swear, in the meantime would you do me the favor of reviewing please? I'd like to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, if by concrete you mean everything we know about vampires isn't true, then yeah."

Dean stopped rubbing his head with his towel, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam leaned back against the headboard and sighed, "Okay, this site? It looks legit. But everything they have on vampire lore is way off from what we know. This says that crosses, holy water, and sunlight _do _hurt vampires and that you can kill them with a wooden stake through the heart, beheading, and direct exposure to sunlight."

Dean sat down, "What? That's bullshit, Sam. Dad told us about them, and we saw for ourselves that sunlight didn't do much. Sammy, what the hell makes you think that this site is for real?"

"Look at this video, Dean. There's no way that it's fake. That would take a ton of money for CGI effects and this is not that kind of site. This is real."

Dean pulled the laptop over to him and watched the video. He saw a small blonde girl walking through a cemetery, out of nowhere what looked like a man, but was deformed in the face, jumped her. She easily threw him over her shoulder and proceeded to kick his ass three ways to Sunday. When she was done she pulled a stick of wood out of her jacket and rammed it through his heart. Then the man exploded into ashes.

Dean whipped his head around at Sam. "Are you serious? I'm supposed to believe that a 90-pound girl just kicked that guy's ass and then he exploded? What the hell have you been smokin' Sammy?"

"Look Dean, there are tons of videos like this one. Most of them have the same blonde girl in them, others have a dark haired girl, but they're all the same. Vampires exploding into dust."

Dean ran a hand over his tired face, "Okay. Let's say that this is real, how do you explain the vampires that we fought?"

Sam scratched his chin, "I've been thinking about that. Maybe they were a different race of vampires, or crossbreeds. I don't know, but if you still don't believe me listen to this."

Sam pulled up the page that said History. "In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

Dean got up and starting pulling stuff out of his bag.

"What are you looking for?"

"I know it's in here." Dean picked up his duffel and dumped it upside down. Finally, he spotted what he had been searching for.

"Dad's journal? I thought you gave that back to him?"

Dean grinned, "Hell no. We need this more than he does. That part about the Chosen One, I think I've seen something about that in here before."

Sam sat up straighter, "Serious?"

Dean nodded and moved over to the table and chair set in the room and started leafing through the tattered book.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to grab a shower." Sam grabbed his shaving kit and headed for the bathroom.

He sat his stuff on the counter and studied the man looking back at him. The scar was still livid against his tan face. It looked scary and still hurt. His leg was worse and he worried that it would never get better, that bothered him more than anything.

Dean said the scar made him look dangerous and that chicks would dig it. He didn't care if they did. The pain of losing Jessica was still fresh. It got better everyday and with everything they killed but, he couldn't think about dating some random girl.

If, or when he started dating again, it would be with a woman who knew what she was getting into. Besides, so far most of the girls they had run across looked at him like he was ruined. Like, 'Oh, he'd be so handsome if it wasn't for that nasty scar on his face.'

He felt even less like himself than before, when they first started this.

He thought he had left this life behind years ago.

The fight with his father had sealed his fate then, but now he realized this is who he was. He couldn't run from it anymore. Hopefully there would come a day when they didn't have to do this anymore, but until it did he was committed to this life. Hunting had become his way of life. It was all that he had left.

Meanwhile is Cleveland…

Dawn slammed the door to the fridge and screamed, "Andrew!" She headed towards the basement in a fit of rage. She threw open the door and stomped her way down the stairs. Andrew sat hunched over his computer protecting something with his body. "He- hey Dawn. What's up?"

Dawn stopped in front of him and slammed her hands on her hips, "I'd be a lot better if I had my tube of cookie dough, you sci-fi freak!"

Andrew propped his elbow on the desk and tried to look innocent, "I'm sure that I have no idea of what you are talking about, small spiteful one."

Dawn's eyes flashed with even more anger, "Listen you little pip squeak! That cookie dough is what got me through an entire day filled with inane research, and I want it now. Don't try and tell me that you don't have it cause I know you do. After having three other tubes stolen by the wannabes I put the fear of God into them. So that just leaves you. And if you don't give it to me so help me, I'll-"

Andrew was saved from the profanities that would have come out of Dawn's mouth by Xander's hand over her mouth, who had arrived in the basement unnoticed.

"Andrew, give her the damn cookie dough before I unleash her on you. You ate an entire one pound bag of M&M's earlier anyway."

Andrew frowned and mumbled, "I have low blood sugar."

Dawn struggled in Xander's grip and said something that sounded like, 'blood sugar, my ass.'

Andrew reluctantly handed over the prize and Dawn snatched it out of his hand.

Xander grinned, "Can I let you go now?" Dawn nodded, and Xander released his hold her.

Dawn smiled sweetly, "Thank you Andrew," she turned to leave and then punched Andrew in the arm.

"Ow! Hey, Xena I gave you what you wanted."

Xander laughed at the exchange. Dawn whirled around and punched him on the arm as well.

"Dawnie! What was that for?"

Dawn gave him a pointed look, "Do you even have to ask?" She stalked up the stairs and slammed the door.

Xander rubbed his arm and glared at Andrew, "Nice. Real nice."

Faith pulled her head out of the fridge when she heard the door slam. "Easy, little sis. You break it, you bought it."

Dawn glared at Faith and sat down at the kitchen table in a huff. "Don't start, Faith." Just then Buffy blew through the kitchen and slammed her bag on the table and sat down in a mirror image of Dawn.

Faith raised an eyebrow, "Well, since we're all in such great moods-"

Buffy looked at her crossly, "Don't start, Faith."

Faith hopped up on the kitchen counter, "You know, it's scary how much you two really are alike."

Dawn wasn't paying any attention; she was concentrating on her much-needed comfort food.

"Hey, is that cookie dough?" Faith asked.

Dawn looked up guardedly, "Yeah, why?"

Buffy met Faith's eyes, "I'll get the spoons." She jumped up and went to the utensil drawer and came back with three spoons.

Faith jumped down and took a seat at the table with them. "Share time, junior."

Dawn groaned, "I just got this back from Andrew, don't make me share it with both of you."

Buffy grinned and got a predatory look in her eye, "Come on, Dawnie. Sisterhood, remember?"

Dawn knew she was no match with the two slayers, and laid the bounty on the table. It really sucked living with this many people.

I'm not above begging! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey to everybody that is still reading this! Here is a little teaser that will be followed up in a few days with a big update. I just graduated from a LPN program so now I have some time to write again. Also if any of you are reading Buffy Season 8 comic, I'm going to do a one shot on that. And maybe another one shot with a crossover with Supernatural. Lol Free time I love it!!

Chapter 5

"So you think this chick is in Cleveland, huh?" Dean scratched the side of his face, "Vampires in Cleveland?"

Sam smirked, "We've dealt with weirder."

Dean laughed, "So true, Sammy. So true."

"Tell me again about the Chosen One." Sam asked.

Dean popped the top on his soda and took a swig, "Well, supposedly long ago some hoodoo men put some kind of power into this chick and from then on its been passed down."

Sam frowned, "What kind of power? Like supernatural type power?"

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Some say that it was a demon inside the girl and that's how it's passed down. Others say it's a power that comes from the earth. Either way it's dangerous stuff. Super strength, speed and healing from what Dad has gathered."

"Dean, what if she doesn't want our help?"

Dean snorted, "It's probably not even real, just a bunch of geeks in a basement running a website and looking at porn all the time."

* * *

"Move!"

"Hey, I want to see too!"

"Shut it you bloody poofter!"

Andrew crossed his arms and pouted, "I am not a poofter."

Xander laughed, "And you say that so manly."

Andrew frowned even more, "Oh shut up Xander, with your manly and mysterious eye patch. Looking all dangerous and rugged."

Xander lifted up the patch, "And with one eye!"

Andrew bolted like Xander knew he would. He couldn't stand to see the empty socket that used to be his eye. Spike laughed. "Now go to that one that says Celebrity Skin."

Upstairs….

Buffy was stirring the spaghetti when Andrew came bolting out of the basement. "Hey!" He kept going past her. "Andrew!"

Faith came downstairs and blocked his exit from the kitchen. She took in his slightly green, clammy face. "Xander lift up his patch again?"

Andrew slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded.

"You gonna be sick again?" Andrew nodded harder. Faith moved swiftly out of his way. Andrew hurried past to the bathrooms.

Faith turned to see Buffy staring at the basement door trying to burn a hole through it.

Faith stood beside her and stared too. "So…what are you thinking?"

"That they are down there looking at porn."

Faith nodded, "That's what I was thinking. You know, you put men and the Internet together and that's usually what you get."

Dawn came into the kitchen to hear the last bit. "Yep, it's porn. I saw it on the history yesterday. I think they look at it like everyday. Why would you do that everyday? I mean nothing changes right?"

Faith hid her smile and looked at Buffy expectantly.

Buffy nervously tapped her foot, "Uh, go ask Willow."

Willow chose that exact moment to walk in. "Ask me what? Ask me anything! I know all, see all." She joked.

Faith choked a little and tried to cover it up with a laugh. Dawn squinted at her, "Are you guys about to make fun of me? Cause I'm so not in the mood." And with that she swung out of the kitchen and marched upstairs.

Willow looked at the two slayers, "Was it something I said?"

Faith laughed and hopped up on the counter snagging a slice of garlic bread, "Nah, she's just so young and easy to manipulate." She bit into the bread and almost choked. "Damn, Buffy! Got enough garlic on here? You do know that your boyfriend is a vampire, right?"

Buffy smirked while she stirred the pot again, "Serves him right."

* * *

The Impala passed the Welcome to Cleveland sign and Sam sighed from behind the wheel. Dean was asleep beside him, and snoring loudly. Sam had a low feeling in his gut. Not really bad, not really good. He just knew that something big was going to happen here.

He had a dream the previous night that he didn't want to tell Dean about. They were fighting and the weapons they had weren't working and then there was lots of blood and it went black. Sam really hoped that he wasn't seeing their deaths.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam pulled the Impala into an empty spot at the Land View Motel. Dean was still sleeping, so Sam went to check in by himself.

"Here you go, Mr. Renaldo. Room 323."

Sam nodded his thanks with a tinge of guilt just like he always did when using the fake credit cards. He shoved the key in his pocket and headed towards the car. He grinned when he saw Dean still asleep in the passenger seat.

Sam got in the car and shut the door softly. He gripped the wheel and the yelled, "OH MY GOD!!! I can't stop!!!!!"

Dean jerked awake- kicking the dash, his heart pounding.

Sam was furiously turning the wheel and screaming.

Dean braced himself for the impact…that never came. He opened one eye and saw the motel door standing calmly in front of them.

Sam started laughing hysterically. Dean looked at him with death in his eyes, and lunged for him.

Sam saw it coming and jumped out of the car.

Dean followed him across the seat and out the same door. "Come here, you jerk off! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sam skirted around the trunk and put the car between them, "Come on Dean, it was just a little prank!"

Dean glowered at him, "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack, Sam. And need I remind you, we recently almost died in a car crash?"

Sam stopped grinning, "Oh yeah."

Dean faked one way and ran the other, tackling his brother and taking him down to the ground. They wrestled on the pavement and it ended with both of them laughing out loud. They lay there like that, on their backs in the middle of the parking lot.

Dean slapped Sam, "You're an idiot."

Faith turned from the scene she had witnessed in the motel parking lot as they drove by, "This town never stops amazing me."

Dawn was bobbing her head to the music as she drove, oblivious to everything. Faith turned down the eardrum breaking, screeching sounds that Dawn called pop music.

"Hey! I like that song!"

Faith groaned, "Are you kidding me? Have you ever heard of the Stones, Metallica, or AC/DC?"

Dawn wrinkled her nose, "Stone age music."

Faith angrily flipped the radio off.

Dawn realized what she said, "No! I mean, it's just that, that stuff is so classic rock. Not that _you're_ old! I mean you're younger than Buffy is!"

Faith relaxed a little and smiled, "Good save, kid." She flipped the radio back on.

Dean pushed Sam into the motel after opening the door, "Bitch."

Sam grinned, "Jerk."

Dean tossed his bag onto the floor and flopped onto the bed face first. "gaetsmefod"

Sam pulled his laptop from his bag and began setting it up on the table, "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Dean turned his face towards his brother, "I said, go get some food! I'm starving man!"

"Sorry Dean, you should have eaten when I stopped."

Dean frowned, "I was asleep you moron! I was I supposed to know. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Sam paused what he was doing and looked at his brother incredulously, "Oh I don't know, maybe it was because you said something like, 'If you wake me up before we are in Cleveland, you're dead."

Dean smirked, "Oh yeah. Well go get some anyway. After you're little stunt, I lost ten years off my life. I need to recuperate."

Sam knew that Dean would never stop unless he did as he was asked. He stood and walked to the door, pausing as he opened it.

"Fine, but only because you can't handle it, old man." Sam hurriedly pulled the door closed before the remote Dean threw could hit him.

Dean slumped back on the bed and yelled, "And bring me some pie!"

Faith eyed the rows with a practiced eye. She knew what she wanted and would not settle for less. It had to be here, this was the one place she had ever been able to find this particular item. Years ago, they had been everywhere, but not anymore.

Dawn stood beside her impatiently tapping her foot.

Faith cocked an eyebrow, "You know you get that from her don't you?"

Dawn scowled but stopped tapping her foot. "Will you just hurry up? This is ridiculous. If I had known that this is what you had in mind I would have never agreed to drive you."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Live at little, will ya? I had a craving."

"At the Circle K?" Dawn said, spreading her arms wide for emphasis. "I expect Bill and Ted to appear at any moment."

"Who are they? Did you make a date?"

Dawn looked at Faith like she had lost her mind, "You know, Bill and Ted? Keanu Reeves?"

Faith crossed her arms, "That the guy from Speed?"

Dawn smacked her own forehead, "That's it! We are so going to the video store after this."

"Not until I find my peanut butter bars!" Faith was now almost frantically searching for the candy.

Dawn wondered off down another aisle, completely bored. She heard the door chime and looked towards the entrance. 'Well, hello. Anyone order up tall, dark and handsome?'

Sam entered the Circle K and began to gather what he liked to call, Dean's guide to an early grave. He picked up a basket and started with the Cheetos, beef jerky, microwave cheeseburgers, and beer. He stood in front of the beer cooler trying to decide if he wanted to piss Dean off further and get the wrong brand of beer. He finally decided not to, just because he had to live with him.

He had felt her eyes on him the moment he walked in and figured it was because of the limp or the scar. Hell maybe both. But now he felt her presence behind him. Sam turned around cautiously and eyed the pretty young brunette.

She was staring at him curiously, "You do know that you're bleeding, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Sam reached up to his eyebrow that was throbbing and sure enough, when he pulled his hand back there was blood on it.

He wiped his hand on the back of his jeans, "Looks like my brother got a lucky shot in."

Dawn snorted, "Don't you just hate that? Older or younger?"

Sam grinned, "Younger. You?"

Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder, suddenly very grateful she had flat ironed it before leaving, "Younger, and she never lets me forget it."

Sam chuckled at the girl and gave her a casual once over. She was shorter than him but tall still, slender with big brown eyes, decent rack as Dean would say, and nice long legs.

Dawn smiled. She didn't live with as many guys as she did and not pick up on it when she was getting checked out and he was totally checking her out.

Her voice drug him away from his thoughts, "So what's your name?"

Sam hastily put down his purchases and stuck out his hand, "Oh I'm sorry. Sam."

Dawn shook his hand and noted the warmth of his touch, "Nice to meet you Sam, I'm Dawn. Are you new in town?"

Sam shook his head, "No, just passing through. Here on business."

Sam smiled and Dawn was struck by just how handsome he really was. Tall, broad shouldered, lean waist, and a killer smile. They stood there grinning at each other till Faith interrupted them.

"You ready to roll out of here, Kid?" Faith said around a mouthful of peanut butter bars.

Dawn cringed at the 'Kid' comment, "Sure let's go." Dawn said through gritted teeth and steered Faith towards the counter.

Sam took in the other pretty but tough looking brunette. He was immediately glad that Dean wasn't with him, because he would have made an ass of himself hitting on the girl.

Sam picked his stuff back up and headed for the counter. He stood behind the girls as they paid and smiled at Dawn when she peeked at him over her shoulder, glad she didn't catch him when he was eyeing her backside.

As they left, Dawn turned and walked backwards out the store, "Bye, Sam. Watch out for that brother of yours."

Sam grinned, "See ya 'round, Dawn."

Before the door closed Sam heard Faith ask Dawn, "Was that Bill, or Ted?" Dawn's laughter carried all the way inside.

Sam grinned to himself and grabbed a packaged cherry pie for Dean.

Dawn was still smiling when she pulled her seatbelt on. Faith watched her start up the car in a daze. Faith grinned, "You wanna go back in? Invite him over?"

Dawn jumped, "What?! Who?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I was not born yesterday, and I have been around the block a few times. You wanted to jump his bones."

Dawn groaned, "I know! He was so hot!"

Faith laughed, "He wasn't bad, a little young for me. He looked pretty bad-ass with that scar."

Dawn frowned, "What scar? I didn't see a scar."

Faith's jaw dropped, "You didn't see that big ass scar on the side of his face? I'm not sayin anything against it, I dig scars."

Dawn mentally recalled Sam's image and vaguely remembered a scar on his face. "I didn't really even notice it."

As they pulled away, Faith watched Sam exit the store and get into his car. Her practiced eye didn't miss the flash of gun-metal at the small of his back or that the car he was getting into was the same one from the local motel where she had seen the fight.

--

Sam drove back to the motel and when he opened the door Dean was in the shower. Sam sat the bag on Dean's bed and cracked open a beer.

He took a deep swallow and sat in one of the chairs by the window, propping up his feet on the table.

Sam took another drink and thought about Dawn. She reminded him of spring, fresh and clean.

It was refreshing to just talk to a girl again, not grill her for information.

Sam frowned thinking of Faith. She looked vaguely familiar, like he had just seen her somewhere. Before he could think too much about it, Dean came out of the bathroom.

Dean eyed the grocery bag sitting on the bed and tore into the Cheetos, he grabbed a beer and took a long drink.

Dean glanced at Sam, "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"What?" Sam frowned, lost in his thoughts.

Dean rolled his eyes, and took another drink. "Who is she?"

Sam scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, dude. I know that look. That's your, 'Oh, I just met a splendid girl' look," Dean mocked.

Sam pushed up from his seat and headed for the bathroom, "You are such a douche." Sam slammed the bathroom door and cut off his brother's laughter.

--

Faith jumped out of van before it stopped moving and ran towards the house.

Dawn shoved the car into park and yelled out the open window, "You're welcome!" She grumbled to herself about Faith's rude behavior as she gathered her purse and got out of the car.

Faith bounded up the stairs and burst through the kitchen door. Andrew sat at the table with a bowl of Fruit Loops in front of him. He jumped and stared at Faith wide-eyed.

"We need a recon," she said breathlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew dropped his spoon and it landed with a splash into his cereal bowl

The spoon slipped from Andrew's grasp, and landed with a splash into his cereal bowl. Before he could say anything, Faith blew past him and up the stairs.

Andrew sat there stunned, then smiled, "Game time."

Dawn trudged up the back stairs and into the kitchen, oblivious of what was going on around her. She saw a flash of color as Andrew left the kitchen, his mess all over the table.

"Andrew!" she called angrily, "You are such a slob!" She threw her purse on the counter and began cleaning up the mess, muttering under her breath, "Dweeb knows I have KP duty this week."

Faith took the stairs two at a time and went in search of Buffy. She walked quickly down the dimly lit hall to their training room, her booted heels echoing off the stone walls. She could hear the dull thudding of fists hitting cloth.

Faith swung the door open; Buffy was practicing with the heavy bag, while Willow sat cross-legged on the floor reading a thick book. Faith could hear the radio on in the background.

"Hey Faith, back from the store?" Buffy asked shaking her bangs out of her eyes as the dark haired slayer entered the room.

Willow looked up casually, pushing her hair behind her ears. She immediately recognized that something was wrong. She stood quickly, "What happened?"

Buffy froze and turned to Faith, assessing her appearance and crossing 'big fight' off of her list, "Dawn?"

"Fine. Downstairs," Faith answered. She shifted from foot to foot, eager to act on her hunch. "We need to get some people together for a recon."

Buffy grabbed her water bottle and took a swig, grateful that for once, Dawn was fine and out of the picture. "What's going on?"

Faith headed towards the weapons room, pulling her hair into a ponytail while she spoke. "New people in town. Not really sure what they are here for, but I don't think it's good."

Buffy and Willow followed Faith as she spoke. They watched her grab a duffel bag and stuff it with stakes, and a small handled axe.

Buffy grabbed Faith by the shoulders, "What's the what, Faith?"

Faith jerked out of Buffy's hold and sighed, "We were at the Circle K, and Dawn started talking to this guy-"

"Ooo, Dawnie was talking to a guy? Was he cute? Ow!" Willow winced and rubbed her ribs where Buffy had elbowed her.

"A little focus, Wil?" Buffy turned back to Faith.

Willow looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Faith rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Dawnie was talking to this guy. Yes, he was cute Willow, but he had a massive scar running down the side of his face. When we were driving away, I saw he had a gun under his jacket and he got into a car that I had seen at a motel with two guys fighting beside it."

Buffy stared at Faith, waiting for the danger part. "And? What? He had a girl tied up in the back of the car?"

Faith sighed, exasperated "No!"

Willow jumped into the game, "Oh! He ran over a handicapped old lady while pulling away!"

Faith slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "No! That was all that happened."

Buffy and Willow exchanged glances, trying to figure out what was going on.

Willow stifled a laugh, "That's it? Faith, that doesn't sound like much. People carry handguns around here all the time. This is Cleveland. And fighting? I get surprised when I don't see it. This town is full of aggression. Hellmouth, remember?"

Buffy nodded her agreement.

Faith pulled away angrily, "You weren't there. You didn't see it. This guy, something was off with him. He is not your normal Joe. If he hadn't been a guy, I would have called him a slayer by the way he moved. I noticed it when I first saw him, but there wasn't anything else that screamed abnormal. Then I saw the gun."

Buffy thought for a moment, "Okay, we take a small team and check it out. Plus, if he was hitting on Dawn- something's not on the up and up. You all know her track record."

Faith was relieved that Buffy was backing her up but she shook her head, "No probies. Call Giles and get him to baby sit. I want the old school team on this." With that, Faith picked up her duffel and headed downstairs.

Buffy started unwrapping her hands and grumbled, "I don't know who she's calling 'old school'."

000

Dean put the Impala in park and gazed out the window. "So what makes this cemetery the one?"

Sam peered out the windshield at the seemingly empty graveyard. "I checked out those web videos again and noted landmarks and gravestones. After doing a little research, I found that this graveyard appears six times. It seems to be a favorite. This is our best bet."

Dean pocketed his keys and got out, heading towards the trunk.

Sam followed his brother and watched as Dean started loading up with weapons. Sam leaned against the car, "So what are we hoping for here? Kill some vamps, or find those girls?"

Dean checked the magazine of his .45, "Sammy, I don't really care at this point. I'm just ready to kill something."

Sam grinned at the bloodthirsty look on his brother's face and grabbed some weapons.

Dean slammed the trunk and started for the graveyard. They crept towards the low concrete wall and crouched beside it. "We go in low and quiet. Find a spot and stay hidden. Let's see if they come to us."

Sam nodded and followed Dean as he leapt over the small wall. Sam grimaced when he landed on his bad leg. Dean headed towards a large mausoleum, while Sam took his place next to a statue of a stone angel, and they waited.

000

"I can't believe we came here in the minivan."

Spike glared at Faith through the rearview mirror, "Fu-"

Buffy turned to look at Faith, cutting Spike off, "Deal with it, Faith. There are too many of us to fit in the car."

Faith shot Buffy a death look, "Do you know how completely uncool this is? Not to mention," Faith elbowed Andrew in the side, "I had to sit next to him."

"Hey, that was my spleen!" Andrew whined.

Spike pinched the bridge of his nose, "If you children do not behave-"

Xander grinned from the middle of the van, "He'll turn this car right around!"

Willow laughed from her seat next to Xander.

Buffy rolled her eyes and patted Spike's hand on the steering wheel where he had a white knuckle grip on it. "Can it, guys."

Faith huffed, still pissed off, "And why did I have to sit all the way back here? It's my recon!"

Buffy smirked, "If you hadn't gone back in to find your favorite crossbow, you could have had shotgun."

"It smells back here," Andrew added.

Xander laughed again and opened the side door, "Alright, let's get to work."

Xander and Willow slid out of the van and Andrew almost got kicked in the head as Faith swung her leg over the middle seat in her hurry to escape.

They were all waiting as Andrew fell ungracefully out of the van. They opened the back and began collecting their weapons.

Faith slung her crossbow across her body like a messenger bag and stuffed several stakes in the pockets of her black cargo pants. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and she wore a tight long sleeved black t-shirt. She looked ready for war and felt like it too. "What did you tell Dawn?"

Buffy took the small axe Spike offered her. "Just that we were going on patrol, she was a little miffed when I told her Giles was coming over, but she didn't really care. She seemed preoccupied."

Faith nodded, she had a feeling she knew what Dawn was preoccupied with.

"I can't believe this is where they were headed." Xander quipped.

The scoobies had arrived right as the Impala had pulled into traffic. They followed them to the graveyard. They had watched as two figures made their way over the wall.

Buffy led the way, "Let's take position and see what they do."

000

Sam shifted again. His leg was throbbing from holding the same position for over an hour. Nothing had happened and he was now in pain. He gritted his teeth, determined not to let his weakness show.

Dean sighed, this was ridiculous. Nothing was out here. He stood, meaning to head towards Sam when something caught his eye. A shadow moved and he caught a glimpse of something white shining in the moonlight. Dean's eyes narrowed. Something was out there. He whistled softly to get Sam's attention. He caught his eye and motioned to the west side of the graveyard.

000

Spike grabbed Andrew by his shirt and shoved him up against the wall of a mausoleum. "You just gave our position away, you asswipe!"

Andrew grimaced, "I-I'm, sorry! I got a Charlie horse! I didn't mean to push you."

Spike's eyes flashed yellow and he growled. Buffy came up behind them silently, but Spike heard her.

"Let him go, Spike."

Spike reluctantly let Andrew go and Andrew slid boneless to the ground. Spike still scared him sometimes.

Spike turned to Buffy and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Sorry, pet. Gave away our position. Should have left the boy at 'ome."

Buffy shook her head, "Its okay. He would have just blabbed to Dawn about what we were doing. You are right, though. One of them saw you."

Faith kept her eyes on the dark patch of night she knew held one of their positions. What the hell were they doing? They had all been sitting there for over an hour. It's like they were waiting for something. Suddenly she had a blinding idea. What if they were waiting for them? She leapt silently to the ground from the top of the mausoleum, where she had been watching. She was worried she had led her friends into a trap. She made her way to where she knew Buffy would be.

Buffy watched Faith approach with a sick look on her face. "What is it Faith?"

"Why aren't they doing anything? What if they meant to lead us here?"

Buffy frowned, "How would they know we would follow them?"

Faith shook her head, "I don't know but it seems like they are waiting for someone."

Xander joined the group and heard the last of their conversation, "How would they know that this is where you guys patrol?"

Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes at the same time. Faith spoke, "Because we are Slayers and we patrol cemeteries."

Xander shook his head, "No, how would they know that this particular graveyard is one that you frequent the most?"

They were all silent as they thought about it.

Andrew cleared his throat. He gulped as all eyes turned to him. He stammered, "Um, maybe, just maybe there might be some web videos on the internet." They all gaped at him.

Spike vamped out and hauled Andrew up. "Can I please have permission to kill him?"

Buffy laid her hand on Spike's arm. "Not yet."

Andrew was scared of the 'yet' comment.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, "What videos, Andrew?"

Andrew found it hard to talk with his feet off the ground, only being supported by Spike's grip on his shirtfront. "Just a few videos of the Slayer in action for the website."

Faith cursed, "What the fuck Andrew! You gave away our identity? Now we will have every vamp in Cleveland knocking down our door! You stupid-ass geek!"

"I never shot you close up! You can't see your faces!"

Xander grimaced, "but you can see the graveyard and the landmarks here. Great job."

Willow floated over to the group and hissed, "What are you all doing! I can hear you all the way over there!" She pointed to her position fifty feet away.

Just then, two figures emerged from the darkness. "Yeah, we can hear you too."


	9. Chapter 9

I know it's been a really looong time since this has been updated. I found it on a USB drive and have always wanted to finish it. I'm going to try really hard to update regularly. To any previous readers that are still with me- Bless you! And to new readers-enjoy!

Chap 9

To the untrained eye and newly turned vamps, it appeared that the small group of people in the graveyard were completely unaware of the danger that surrounded them. That was their first mistake.

"Yeah, we can hear you too."

As one, the Scoobies turned towards the new voice with weapons trained and readied. The vampires stopped their slow advance when they saw the heavy weapons that were now trained on them.

Faith rolled her eyes at the two slightly dirty vampires, "That's not them." She aimed the crossbow in her hands, "If you don't mind, we kind of have a covert mission to continue."

The vampire closest to the group hissed, "Slayer! Prepare to meet your death!"

Now it was Buffy's turn to roll her eyes, "Been there, done that!" She executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the face of the spokes-vamp of the group, at the same time Faith launched an arrow from her crossbow into the heart of the other one.

The vamp froze and looked at his chest, "You bitc-" the rest of his words were lost as he exploded into dust.

Faith loaded another arrow, "Yeah, yeah I'm a bitch. Heard it all before."

The other vamp picked himself off the ground, looked at the group of slightly bored people who had just killed his friend and promptly ran away.

Spike snorted, "Scourge of the cemetery, huh? Bloody wanker."

Buffy fought back a smile at Spike's words, "Honey, could you just go get that one? I'm not in the mood for a runner tonight."

Spike smirked, "Damn right you're not! I've got plans for you later."

Spike took off after the fleeing vamp while Xander made gagging noises and Buffy tried not to blush.

Willow again tried to refocus the group, "Hello? Anyone here remember why we came?"

Faith slapped Xander on the back ignoring his yelp of pain, "That's right, troops. We need to find our targets."

Buffy and Faith shared a glance and looked at Willow. Both slayers were grinning, Buffy spoke, "Does it seem a little foggy tonight, Wil?"

Willow caught on quick and smiled back, "I believe a fog is getting ready to roll in any minute."

Andrew frowned and pulled his phone out, not noticing the resident witch raising her arms to the sky with her eyes closed. "No, it says right here on the weather app that tonight is supposed to be a clear, balmy night."

Xander laughed, "I think the weather is about to change. And what the hell does balmy mean anyway?"

0000

Dean and Sam now stood together trying to figure out what was going on in the darkness ahead of them. Dean hadn't seen anything since the flash of white earlier, but now he could hear low murmurs of a conversation.

Sam glanced at Dean and whispered, "What do you think?"

Dean kept his eyes on the same spot where he had seen something earlier, "I don't know, but I think it's about time to find out."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, an unnatural fog started to creep out from their target area.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. "Dean, does that remind you of anything?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "You mean an old horror movie that was remade not too long ago? Yeah, I don't like it. Be ready, Sammy."

Dean pulled his gun out and held it loosely in front of him and started advancing. He felt Sam just beside him backing him up. "And if you see any ghost pirates, shoot first."

Sam snorted, "Aye, Aye captain."

Dean grinned and started to sweep the area with his eyes. It was becoming increasingly difficult as he couldn't see a foot in front of him. He did notice that he no longer heard any voices.

He was about to suggest to Sam that they returned to the car when something black raced past him. He stopped and held a finger to his lips. He and Sam positioned themselves back to back and turned in a slow circle trying to figure out where the threat was.

Sam's eyes darted from left to right. Something was out there, he could feel it. He hoped that this wasn't his dream about to come true.

All of a sudden, something knocked his gun from his hands and turned his fingers numb. He cried out at the sudden pain. He was pretty sure it had been a foot. Dean turned in an instant and pushed Sammy down and fired a shot into the fog.

"Hey! No fair, they have guns!"

Dean whipped his head around to the sound of the whiny voice, but still he could see nothing. "That's right you bastards, we have guns! And Dead man's blood! You are about to be toast!"

Sam had finally found his gun on the ground near him and was regaining feeling in his hands. He and Dean maintained their position low to the ground and back to back.

"Dead man's blood? What is that? Wil, you ever heard of it?" A female voice coming from Dean's left chimed in.

"It can be used in several dark magics. Not amateur stuff," said another female to Sam's left.

"I say we take them out right now," said yet another woman. Jesus! How many of them were there?

"How many times have we told you? You need them alive to interrogate them." A male voice made the circle complete. They were surrounded.

Dean raised his gun in the air and fired, "Stay back or the next one is going in someone's heart." Sam frowned, at least who ever these people were they didn't know how untrue that statement was. Rock salt would hurt like a bitch, but wouldn't penetrate to the heart.

"You fire that weapon again, and it will be the last time." Dean had enough credit to sweat a little at the venom that filled her voice. He dubbed her Scary in his mind.

"Can we stop playin' with them now, B?"

Scary spoke again, "Lift it, Wil."

All at once the fog thinned and then disappeared. Six people surrounded the Winchesters. Well, four people surrounded them while a man who looked eerily like Billy Idol sat on a gravestone and nonchalantly smoked a cigarette. A small man beside him clutched a bottle of what looked like holy water.

Standing in front of Dean, in a more battle ready position, stood a tiny blonde holding a battle axe and to her left another man dressed in black with a bad ass eye patch and a sword.

Sam couldn't look away from the red haired witch in front of him. He didn't know how, but he knew what she was and could feel her power- and it scared the shit out of him.

He finally tore his gaze away and looked at her companion. She was the girl that was with Dawn at the convenience store. And now that she was in a familiar setting, he could pinpoint where he knew he had seen her before. She was also the dark haired girl in the videos on the web and she had a crossbow leveled straight at him.

Faith smirked, "Hey Slim. Long time no see."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Faith smirked, "Hey Slim. Long time no see."

Sam raised his hands in a defensive position while eying the deadly weapon in her hand.

"Hello. Nice to see you again," Sam said, trying to defuse the dangerous situation. He could feel Dean at his back, and his brother did not do well with being surrounded. Although Sam didn't know these people, he felt that what he had seen in the videos was true. They were all on the same side.

Dean did not risk taking his eyes off his targets to see who Sammy was talking with. He spoke low, "Sam, why the hell are you being Emily fucking Post right now?"

Sam spoke where everyone could hear him, "Dean, these people aren't going to hurt us. They're hunters like us."

Xander looked at Buffy, "Did he say hunters? Did we get sucked into an alternate dimension again? Listen bud, we don't hunt humans."

Sam kept his voice even and non-threatening, "Neither do we. We hunt evil, supernatural beings."

Willow began to read their auras as they spoke. Sam shone with a clean, blue aura and Dean radiated a foggy golden light. The foggy part was worrisome, but still non-evil. "He is telling the truth. They aren't going to hurt us."

Buffy kept staring at Dean, "I believe her, but I would believe it more if you put those weapons away."

Sam knew his brother and knew he was struggling with himself.

Finally he heard Dean say, "Okay, but you too. The gun stays on me, but I'll lower it."

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw the blonde girl give Dean a small nod. He and Dean stood slowly and tucked their guns away.

The group surrounding them moved until they formed a line in front of the two brothers. Six against two again, as the guy in the black trench coat and the boy joined their ranks. The Scoobies lowered their weapons and appraised the two men in front of them.

Now that the threat of eminent death had passed, Dean got a good look at all the members of the group. He somehow refrained himself from letting out a low whistle at the sight of the women, but also couldn't help himself. "So a blonde, a redhead and a brunette walk into a cemetery..."

Spike laughed out loud, "Oh, I like this one!"

Xander chuckled as well, leaning on his sword like a cane. "You do have to respect the no fear, in the face of danger thing." Spike nodded in agreement.

"It does give me a bit of nostalgia," Willow chimed in.

Faith bristled, not liking how they were still not in the know about these guys. "Alright wise ass, if you're done with the stand up, maybe you could fill us in on the 411 with you guys."

Dean checked out the brunette with the attitude, "Hold your horses, Princess."

Buffy, Willow, and Xander all sucked in a breath, waiting for the explosion. They weren't disappointed.

"Princess! You did not just call me a fucking Princess! I am going to kick that pretty, useless face in!" Faith threw her crossbow down and tried to lunge for Dean, but she was held back at the last second by Buffy.

"Whoa! Faith, calm down. Just chill!"

Faith struggled in her hold, yelling "She's the princess! Not me!"

Buffy frowned and tried to dodge Faith's razor sharp elbow that kept hitting her ribs, "Hey! Am I supposed to be offended by that?"

Dean backed up a few steps for self preservation, and looked to Sam for help. "What? What did I say?"

Sam let out a long suffering sigh, "Maybe you shouldn't call one of the Chosen Ones 'princess'. A little sexist don't you think?"

Dean scratched the side of his face while he watched the tiny blonde girl struggle to keep the other one from ripping his head off, "Yeah, I guess so."

Andrew fidgeted, "Can we go now? There's a Battlestar Galactica marathon on right now, and I really need an Apollo fix."

0000000

"This is a really cool car! Kinda reminds me of something the Green Hornet might have, or if Batman didn't have a lot of money for the Batmobile, so he used old muscle cars."

Dean eyed the kid in the backseat through the rear-view, "What?"

Willow laughed from the passenger seat, "Don't mind him. He only speaks fluent comic book."

Dean continued to give the little weirdo occasional glances, making sure he didn't mess up his baby.

They were following a mini van, that contained Sammy and the rest of the other group, back to what they called their headquarters. Since neither group easily trusted anyone, they agreed to swap passengers to ensure no funny business. Dean did not like having his brother in that car, but Sam had assured him that everything would be fine.

Willow turned in her seat, "So, you're Dean and he is Sam? Is that right?"

Dean kept his eyes on the van in front of them, "Yep, Sam and Dean Winchester, at your service."

"Like the gun? I wish I had a cool last name," Andrew added.

Willow ignored him, "That one back there is Andrew and I'm Willow."

Dean did look at her this time, "Willow the witch? I can tell you have power."

Her eyes widened, "Not the wicked kind. I mean, not anymore. Is that a problem?"

Dean held her gaze for a moment, "Not as of right now."

Willow nodded, "Good to know. Other things good to know, don't mess with Faith. She, um, she-"

Dean chuckled, "Is sensitive?"

Willow let out a breath, "Something like that. Just tread lightly there, trust me."

"That's what we are doing right now, trusting you. I'm counting on the fact of you people being for real, and not fucking us over." Dean said while clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"I know you are. And believe me when I say that it doesn't get anymore real than us," Willow stated.

Meanwhile in the other car...

Xander was driving with Faith in the passenger seat, Sam sat in the middle row alone, and Buffy and Spike sat in the back. Sam knew that they had taken defensive positions in the vehicle, and was impressed on how they instinctively operated with no words.

Faith was a bundle of nerves in the front seat, her leg bouncing a mile a minute. All that work-up and no fight had her on edge. She didn't like to be on edge.

"So you think he's pretty?"

Faith quit biting her nails and frowned at Xander, "Huh?"

Xander glanced at Faith, "The short one. You called him pretty before you tried to attack him."

Faith snorted, "Like hell I did." She looked out the side window and tried to hide the flush she could feel flooding her cheeks.

Xander laughed and turned to glance at Sam, "Hey you, you heard her right? She called that guy pretty, didn't you hear it?"

Sam could tell that making the brunette Chosen One angry, was not something he wanted to do. "Name's Sam, and no. I don't know what you are talking about."

Xander would not let up on trying to get a dig in on Faith, "Hey Buffy-"

Faith reached over and grabbed Xander by the shirt, "Drop it, Xander! Or I will take your other eye!"

Xander slumped in his seat, "Fine." He caught Sam's eye in the rear-view mirror, "They always go for the eye threats now. I wonder if I had lost an arm, would it be all 'Xander, shut up or I'll rip your other arm off!'? That's me by the way, Xander Harris. This is Faith beside me. And Buffy and Spike are in the back."

Sam turned and nodding to everyone, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Sam Winchester and my brother is Dean. "

Spike tapped Sam on the shoulder, "So what's this I hear about you chattin' up the lil bit?"

"Excuse me? Lil bit?"

Faith choked on a laugh, immensely glad that she didn't have to deal with that mess.

They all lurched to the right as Xander jerked the wheel. "Xander, watch what you're doing!" Buffy cried.

"I'm sorry! I thought that car was a lot closer."

"What do you expect, pet? You let the only person without depth perception drive." Spike added snidely.

"I heard that!"

Spike sniffed, "Good to know your hearing isn't affected too, mate. Then we'd really be buggered."

Sam glanced at Buffy over his shoulder, "Is it always like this?"

Buffy sighed, "Most times, it's worse."


End file.
